Connie And The Chocolate Factory
by C.T.Connie
Summary: What happens if Connie Bucket has to come with Charlie and Grandpa Joe to the chocolate factory? My first official fanfic. Wilder!WonkaxOC
1. First meetings

*A/N I've felt the need to completely skip the beginning and Charlie's discovery of the fifth golden ticket. surely you all remember how it happened and I don't have anything incredibly interesting to add to that sequence. So the story starts on the day of the tour. Also while this is technically a WillyxOC fic, you can also take it as a reader insert because there is basically no physical description regarding the character *

My name is Connie Bucket. I am Charlie's aunt and Mr. Bucket's little sister. Charlie had discovered the last golden ticket just yesterday. His grandfather, my father, Joe was so excited that he sprung out of bed and did a song and dance. This sent my sister-in-law in a panic because our father had not stepped foot out of bed for twenty years. My sister was sure that he would collapse during the tour. That is why I'm here today. On this little stage filled with the ticket winners and their parents. I am going to join the tour with grandpa Joe and Charlie so that I can make sure my father will be alright. I just hope that Mr. Wonka find this acceptable. I was standing behind the two of them because there weren't anymore chairs. From my vantage point I could see all of the the contestants. That Veruca Salt girl was demanding to be the first in the factory. Violet was bragging about her gum (I had to look away quickly because something about chewed gum just grosses me out). Augustus Gloop was mowing down another donut, I was kind of impressed that someone could eat that much without getting sick. Mike Teevee was talking in front of a news camera, talking to all of his friends at home and I'm not gonna lie, that kid is kind of adorable with his little fake gun. Don't get me wrong, I do not want to be anywhere near him when he gets a real one, but for now I just want to pinch his little cheeks. Then, finally, the clock struck ten and out of the factory doors came a man wearing a large top hat with messy hair hidden underneath and a lilac waistcoat under a long purple coat. Everyone cheered as they saw him approach until they realized that he was leaning heavily on a cane as he walked. His left leg was clearly crippled in some way. Everyone was silent. Even when they watched as he lost his cane and started to fall forward. Everyone except for me. I happen to be a very vocal person and at this point in time I let out a very audible gasp as he fell. I could have sworn he looked up at me for a moment before falling into a perfect summersault. As he stood, the crowd cheered yet again. He summoned the children forward and (unsurprisingly) Veruca ran ahead while her father tried to hold everyone back. Everyone ran towards Mr. Wonka. Even Charlie, as I encouraged him to as I helped grandpa Joe down the stairs. From the back of the crowd, I watched Wonka interact with all of the children and their parents. It was kind of cute to see how enthusiastic he was to meet everyone. That is until he got to me. After he greeted Charlie and Joe he simply said

"Children can only bring one family member. Goodbye." Before attempting to shut the gate on me.

"Wait!" I called. Holding the other side of the gate from closing. I immediately began to regret this decision as his pale blue eyes stared me down. But he was waiting nonetheless. Probably waiting for an explanation. And I raced to provide said explanation.

"It's just that Charlie is my nephew and his grandfather, Joe, is my father and he hasn't been healthy enough to walk until yesterday and my sister-in-law, my brother's wife, was afraid he might collapse during the tour and she would have come but she had to go to work so I came instead." I was panting by the end of my explanation. I was talking fast because Willy Wonka hadn't moved this whole time since I started talking except to raise his eyebrows and he seemed quite intimidating. Then he began to speak.

"Dear Lady, I assure you that if such a thing were to occur, your father would be put in the care of my finest workers." I just shook my head at him causing his eyebrow to twitch up once again out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid that that is not a viable option Mr. Wonka." I informed him.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because only I and my sister know how to properly treat him. If he did collapse in your factory, I'm afraid your employees would not know what to do for him." Wonka turned quiet as he thought of a response to this claim. After a moment of silence he slowly opened his mouth to speak again.

"Then why are you not Charlie's guardian instead of your father? From your description, he seems far to sickly to continue this tour." You could hear Joe yell 'Oi!' From behind Willy, but Mr. Wonka paid him no attention. This question filled me with more confidence because I figured I could at least try to insight some pity from him.

"I could never take such an opportunity away from him Mr. Wonka. He was just as excited as Charlie was to find the ticket and meet you in person and I have no intentions of stealing this experience from him." In the background I could hear Veruca getting impatient. Telling her father that she wanted to go in already. Wonka just sighed and nodded his head.

"What's your name?"

"Connie Bucket, sir." Wonka continued to nod his head slowly.

"Alright. You may join us. But be aware Mrs. Bucket, I will be keeping a close eye on you." I could only laugh in relief as I thanked him profusely. He just nodded his head once again in response before Turing back to the rest of the group and invited us all in. Behind us, we could all hear the press having a field day about Wonka having allowed another person into his factory. Over the noise of the press, I could hear Veruca turn to her father and yell

"That's not fair! I want to bring two people too! I could have brought a friend." And Mr. Salt mutter under his breath

"You haven't got any of those, dear." And with that we were all headed into the factory. I walked behind everyone else after Joe had insisted that he could walk perfectly fine on his own. Wonka held the door open for everyone and then followed me inside, shutting the door behind him.

Chapter 2

Mr. Wonka invited us all to take off our coats. I couldn't help but giggle when I heard him mess up a sentence exclaiming excitedly "Strike that! Reverse it. Thank you." Before walking to a raised platform while waiting for us to remove our coats. Unfortunately for me, I was the quickest to remove my coat and hang it up on the oddly shaped hangers. The hands closed around it and I let out the manliest and most totally not wimpy scream ever. [Totally not lying. it didn't even scare me at all... :'( ]

"Little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous." Wonka quickly stated as Charlie hurried to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yep, yep I'm fine." I told him as I put my hands on my knees, trying to calm down. "I'm just a little jumpy is all."

"A little?" Grandpa Joe asked sarcastically.

"Hush you. Don't mock my pain." I replied. Charlie looked up and noticed that Willy had been intently watching my little outburst. He smiled to himself and decided not to bring it up. The other guests learned from my experience and placed their coats on the hangers warily. I had recovered from my little jump scare as Charlie and grandpa Joe had finished removing their outer layers. I followed them to the little stage in the center of the room as Mr. Wonka drew everyone's attention to the contract on the wall. Violet was the first to go up and sign, but her father stopped her before she could.

"Violet! Now don't you sign anything." He said as he stormed up to Mr. Wonka "Now what's this all about?" He asked him.

"Just a standard form of contract." Willy calmly replied shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Now Wonka I work with contracts so I know that they are strictly for suckers." He looked at Wonka with a proud look. Turning his head for a moment to wink directly at me.

"Gross." I muttered under my breath so only Charlie could hear me. He laughed quietly in response. Wonka silently picked up on Mr. Beauregarde's actions. He visibly frowned for a very brief moment. It happened so quickly that I couldn't be sure if I'd actually seen it or not, for in the next moment, Wonka was back to his sly ways.

"Yes, but you wouldn't begrudge me a little protection. A drop." Suddenly Mr. Salt chimed in.

"My Veruca don't sign anything either."

"Then she don't go in," Willy very quickly replied. "Sorry, rules of the house." Veruca clearly was unhappy with this statement, because she ran up and signed the contract telling her father not to ruin this for her. It was clear on his face that Willy enjoyed having watched Veruca defy her father. Violet signed next and while the two boys were signing Charlie turned to me and grandpa Joe to ask if he was allowed to sign.

"Of course," Grandpa Joe quickly stated "We have nothing to loose."

"Except our limbs apparently," I stated while reading the contract "Just promise to be careful okay Charlie?" Charlie agreed and went to sign the contract. Veruca, of course, was yet again getting impatient so off we went to start our tour.

Chapter 3

Wonka had used a strange looking combination lock to open the door to the next room. Veruca burst in just to discover that there was no path. We all came flooding in after her. Wonka had shut the door behind himself. Due to the small room and some of the *ahem* larger guests, we were all squished into the room. Most of the occupants started to complain and I Tried to adjust Charlie so he wouldn't be trampled by the other, more excitable guests. Unfortunately, my adjustments made it so a certain Mr. Beauregarde was crushing me up against a wall and seriously invading my personal space. Unlike me, he didn't seem as upset by this occurrence.

"Well hello there Ms. Bucket." He said with a wink.

"Yeah... No." I responded dryly before moving to another part of the room, causing Violet's father to get crushed face first against the wall. All the while, I noticed Mr. Wonka had been going around knocking on the walls looking for the door. Before long he was standing before me. Purposely curling his arms around me to knock on the wall my back was pressed against. I don't know why, but I blushed. I was not repulsed by his presence as I was with Mr. Beauregarde. He must have noticed this, because he leaned even closer to whisper into my ear.

"I told you I'd be keeping a close eye on you, darling." I flushed even harder and let out a shaky sigh. Willy must have been happy with this result because he smirked and continued his search for the way out. He soon walked back to the door we had just entered from. I know this to be true because it was stated several times by the two fathers. Willy Wonka appeared to think on this as he leaned against the door, causing it to fall open. The door opened to a completely different corridor. We all stared out into the hall wide eyed. Mr. Salt was very agitated at this point.

"What is this Wonka?" He demanded "Some kind of funhouse?"

"Why?" Wonka asked plainly "Having fun?" At this point, both Mike's mother and Violet's father stated that they wanted to leave. This caused me and Charlie to share a light-hearted smirk. He headed down the hall as it appeared to shrink around him.

"He's at it again!" Mr. Salt exclaimed. (A/N Daaaaaammmnn Wonka, Back at it again with the deceptively small corridors... I'm sorry, I had to.) Most of the parents were completely scared out of their wits at this point. Mr. Salt even claimed that we may not get out of the factory alive. Wonka responded with yet another mysterious rhyme. It didn't surprise me at this point anymore. He seemed to be filled with little mysterious quotes. And it made me smile every time. The parents had more protests when they realized how small the door was. Willy just ignored them in favor of providing a description for the room that lied beyond the door. I watched as his eyes gleamed while he described it.

"My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire Wonka Factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities. And some of my realities become dreams." Willy looked me right in the eyes as he said that last part and I felt my heart flutter. He broke eye contact when he started explaining that everything in the chocolate room was edible. At this, Augustus started to get excited, begging to be let into the room. Willy didn't seem bothered by his impatience at all, he meerly tried to sooth him by advising him not to lose his head. He then turned to a very interesting lock that was actually a small piano.

"A musical lock." He explained over his shoulder as he played the intro to "Marriage of Figaro".

"Rachmaninoff" Mrs. Teevee said approvingly.

"Mozart" I corrected under my breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Wonka smiled at me as Mrs. Teevee glared at the back of my head. I smiled back at him and he shifted his attention to the rest of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." He paused to build the suspense. "Boys and girls... The chocolate room."


	2. The Chocolate Room

Chapter 4

The door swung open to reveal a chocolate river surrounded by beautiful trees with various sweets hanging off of them and large mushrooms dotting the room. I was in shock. There were no words to describe what I was seeing. And then, as if to add to the wonder, Wonka started to sing a gentle tune. As he sang, he guided us all down the stairs and eventually let everyone go to venture the strange room. I vaguely noticed Charlie and Grandpa Joe run off in some direction, but I stood stock-still, unable to comprehend what my eyes were seeing. Surely this wasn't actually real right? That can't be possible. Wonka seemed to notice my shocked state, he walked up to me before I could even notice he was there.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" He said, gesturing to the edible room in front of us. "I promise it won't bite." I tried to gather my wits about myself to respond.

"Yes. Sorry, I was just... in shock I suppose." Willy smiled at this. He gently grabbed my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he started to lead me around the room.

"Do you like it?" He cocked his head at me. Waiting to see how I'd respond.

"Yes, it's astounding. I feel like I'm in wonderland right now." I looked up at him. "I suppose that would make you the mad hatter." I said, looking up at his top hat. He smiled again at my little quip, seeming pleased.

"And would that make you Alice then?" He quipped back. He led me over to a bush of edible tea cups and handed me one.

"Maybe I am." I said before taking a sip out of my cup. Wonka chuckled at this and took a bite out of his. But before either one of us could speak again, we could hear Mrs. Gloop complaining about the state of the river. We walked over to where the rest of the group had converged. I left Willy's side to join Charlie and Grandpa Joe.

"What a disgusting, dirty river." Mrs. Gloop shook her head in disapproval.

"It's industrial waste, that. You've ruined your watershed, Wonka. It's polluted." Mr. Salt said decisively.

"It's chocolate." Willy sarcastically informed him.

"That's chocolate?" Disgust clear on Veruca's face.

"That's chocolate." Charlie said in wonder, his face was stuck in a permanent look of awe. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ten thousand gallons an hour. And look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall." I had caught Willy's eye at this point. "But it's the only way if you want it just right . . ." He stared right at me as he said it and winked. I looked away, slightly unsure what to do with myself. I broke out of my daze when I noticed Charlie gasp and point across the river.

"Grandpa, look over there across the river! They're little men!" I looked up and saw four or five small men with an orange complection and green hair. Yet again I was taken aback by this factory. And just as I was starting to think that nothing could surprise me at this point. Wonka finally piped up after Veruca stated that they couldn't be real.

"Well of course they're real." He said as though he were merely stating the obvious.

"Stuff of nonsense." Mr. Salt added.

"No. Oompa Loompas." Everyone widened their eyes as they repeated him. Wonka proceeded to inform us of their origins (with some debate from Mrs. Teevee) and told us about the hardships they were faced with before he hired them to work at his factory. I smirked a little, not completely sure if he was telling us the truth or not. He was always so full of antics that it was hard to tell when he was lying or not. This moment or reflection was interrupted by Veruca loudly stating that she wanted an Oompa Loompa for herself. I frowned a bit at the idea of her wanting to own another human being like it was a pet. I couldn't help but wonder what she would even do with an Oompa Loompa. She was really starting to whine until Violet told her to shut it. I couldn't help but silently laugh at that and give Violet a mental high five. We all turned as we noticed Augustus drinking from the river. Willy was noticeably distressed by this, trying to get around his guests to stop him.

"Oh, uh, Augustus, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Please don't do that! Don't do that; you're contaminating my entire river. Please, I beg you, Augustus!" I jumped out of the way for Willy, but before he could grab Augustus, he was already in the river. "My chocolate!" Willy exclaimed. "My beautiful chocolate!"

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Mrs. Gloop yelled at him.

"Help. Police. Murder." Willy deadpanned. Charlie rushed to save Augustus with a large lollipop.

"Quick, Augustus, grab this." Augustus tried, but he was quickly pulled under the surface.

"It's too late now. Suction's got him." Willy said casually. I couldn't help but panic when I heard this. I ran to Willy and grabbed his arm.

"Is he going to drown?" I said, fear evident in my eyes. He seemed to soften at this and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry." He whispered to me. "Watch the pipe." I looked up and as I did I saw Augustus slowly sliding up until he got stuck. I sighed in relief.

"Well what happens now?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Oh, the pressure'll get him out. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage." Willy replied, hand still present on my lower back. You could vaguely hear Mr. Salt wonder how long it'll take before he gets out. Wonka pulled out some chocolate and started to eat a piece. "The suspense is terrible." He said looking over to me. "I hope it'll last." And moments after, the chocolate is pushing Augustus out and he's gone. Mrs. Gloop stormed up to him shouting.

"He's gone! He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, my dear lady, that's absurd! Unthinkable!" Wonka told her.

"Why?" She asked, clearly still distressed.

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room; it goes to the fudge room." And with that, Wonka pulled out a small flute like object to call over an Oompa Loompa. "Take Mrs. Gloop straight to the fudge room, but look sharp! Or her little boy is liable to get poured into the boiler." He informed the little Loompa.

"You've boiled him up, I know it!" Mrs. Gloop yelled as she was guided away.

"Nihil desperandum, dear lady. Across the desert lies the promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gloop. Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Gesundheit. Farewell." He called after her. A small part of me was still worried that what Willy said was true and that there was a possibility Augustus would be thrown into a boiler, but a bigger part of me trusted that Willy wouldn't actually let harm come to anyone here. But before I could say anything about it, the Oompa Loompas started so sing a little melody about the dangers of gluttony.


	3. Things Begin To Change

After the Oompa Loompas finished their song, Wonka cleared his throat to gain our attention. He then started speaking in french.

"Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau." Everyone was taken by surprise by Willy's sudden change in dialect.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Salt demanded.

"It's french." I chimed in. I had studied french a few years ago in school, but it wasn't very extensive. That coupled with the fact that I haven't practiced in years means that I had as much of a clue as the rest of the group does when it comes to what he's saying. All I could be sure about is that he definitely said something about a boat. Or possibly a duck. . . Wonka continued.

"Voulez-vous entrer le Wonkatania?" Behind him, a beautiful paddle boat entered our line of sight. It was being operated by a few Oompa Loompas. Most of the group was in awe at the boat. And one by one our small group entered the boat. As I Was about to board the boat, my foot slipped as the boat slightly floated away and I was falling head first into the boat. I felt arms quickly wrap around my waist and I felt the vibration of a small chuckle against my back. The arms shifted me back into a standing position as I heard "Careful, Mon Cheri." Whispered by my left ear. I couldn't stop the blush formed on my face as I realized that Willy Wonka was holding me, quite tightly I might add, to his chest and was gently breathing in my ear. I was thankful that he was behind me so he couldn't see how red I had gotten. Although, I had the feeling that he knew I was blushing anyways. He released me and grabbed my hand to help me into the boat. I ended up sitting closest to the edge to make sure Charlie wouldn't fall in. I had to sit as close to the edge as possible to make room for Charlie in between me and Grandpa Joe. Willy obviously hadn't expected an extra guest, because there were only eight seats on the boat. I was slightly thrown off by this as I noticed that if Augustus hadn't fallen in the river, there wouldn't have been any room for him and his mother anyway. I pushed the thought from my mind as I noticed that Wonka had taken a seat on the side of the boat directly in front of me. I looked behind him and noticed that we were approaching a dark tunnel. The other passengers were starting to get uneasy as they realized this as well.

"Hang on, where are we going?" Mr Salt asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there. Hey, Wonka, I want off!" Violet's father said, adding to the general uneasiness. I couldn't help but be surprised by how the parents seemed more frightened then the children did.

"'Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!" Wonka said in response, not helping at all to ease the men's fear. As we entered the tunnel, the boat started to gain speed. We could all feel the wind whipping against our faces. Wonka started to yell out 'Faster!' and the boat sped up even more in response. At this point, disturbing images were on the walls and I started to feel a little uneasy myself.

"This is kind of strange. . ." I heard Charlie say next to me.

"Yeah, strange, Charlie, but it's fun! Ha ha!" Grandpa Joe responded. At that moment, I felt the boat pitch forward a bit, and because of my precarious sitting position, I was lodged from my seat and I was suddenly toppling overboard. I tried to get a grip on anything I could, but I was going too fast as I slammed against a wall and fell into the chocolate river. The boat didn't stop. Hitting the wall had knocked the wind out of me as I started to flail my limbs in an attempt to swim. The chocolate was much thicker than water, making it harder to move as I sunk below the surface. I started to panic as I inhaled chocolate, I faintly heard a splash in the distance as my vision started to go dark. . .


	4. Saved

"NO!" Wonka felt his heart tear out of his chest as he watched Connie fall out of the boat. All of his composure melted away as he watched her fall. He couldn't control himself as he screamed after her. Charlie was screaming too. Scared for his aunt. The rest of the boat was silent in shock of what had just occurred. They also couldn't help but notice Wonka's panic. They hadn't seen him like this before. It was frightening. Even Grandpa Joe wasn't sure what to do as his daughter was violently ripped from his vision. Charlie looked up to Willy, suddenly springing him into action. He didn't bother to stop the boat, knowing that it would take too log to slow down. Instead, he started running to the back of the boat and jumped off of the edge, following Connie into the chocolate. He began to swim in the direction of panicked splashes just as they started to lessen. He dove under, trying to feel for Connie. He came back up for air and dove again. After his third try, he felt a slippery arm. He clutched it as hard as he possibly could under the chocolate and started to pull the body up to the surface. Once he broke the surface, he started to blindly feel the walls for a platform to pull himself and the unconscious Connie onto. He mercifully found one and pulled himself and Connie up. He held Connie tightly to his chest as he panted for air.

*Scene Change*

Connie slowly opened her eyes as she began from what was literally a Chocolate induced coma. She whimpered slightly as she rose her head to look around. She was in a white, sterile looking room lying on what looked like a hospital bed. She noticed Wonka pacing back and forth. Clearly in a panic. His body stiffened as he hear her whimper and quickly turned to her. He practically ran to her side as she sat up.

"Connie! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." This hands were checking for any cuts or bruises on my head and sides. Willy was talking too quickly for me to form any answers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell out of the boat my dear. and just as I had told you to be careful as well." Wonka joked weakly. "We're in the hospital wing now. Not too far from the others." Just then I noticed bits of dried chocolate in Willy's hair.

"Did you.. fall in too?" A nervous laugh escaped Willy.

"No. I jumped in after you actually." He said shyly.

"You saved me? Thank you." Wonka smiled softly at me. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Only an hour, don't worry. I have a few Oompa Loompas currently showing the other guests around. Now that I know you're alright I will return to them now. You should rest." Willy patted my head before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I stood up. "I'm alright. I would like to join the others." Willy gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yes." I answered. "I need to get back to Charlie and Joe so they know I'm alright." Wonka sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if you start to look even the least bit ill it is back to bed for you." He said, trying and failing to look strict. I smiled at him. "Thank you Willy."

*A/N Sorry the chapters are so short. It's just easier to manage this way.*


	5. Chapter 5

Willy watched me very carefully as we ventured to what he called the inventing room. He informed me that he had taken us both through the Wonka Wash, and that was why we were both so clean despite our little chocolate swim. We soon made it to the the inventing room and I was suddenly accosted by my nephew, who had rushed over to see if I was alright. I pulled both him and Grandpa Joe into a tight hug and informed the both of them that I was just fine. We continued with the tour, but as Willy was showing off the Everlasting Gobstopper I was being tugged away from the group to a more discreet area of the room. I noticed that it was Mr. Beauregarde who had pulled me away from the rest of the group.

"You took quite a spill there, darlin'" He said to me as he backed me up against the wall.

"Yes, I did. But I feel much better now." I told him. I was growing uncomfortable with his close proximity to me.

"A good thing too." He said, feigning concern. "I would hate to have lost such a... valuable member of our little party." As he said this, I felt his hand sliding down to my ass.

"Right. Well, no need to worry then. I am fine. Now if you would please release me it would be much appreciated." I vaguely noticed that Wonka had stopped talking at this point. I glanced around but discovered that none of the other children or parents had even noticed our absence. They were wandering around looking at the various machines and products.

"I don't really feel like letting you go just yet sweetheart." Mr. Beauregarde stated.

"I must insist that you desist in your advances, sir." I said firmly. Neither of us had even noticed Willy quickly approaching the two of us. Nor did we notice the way he glared at the back of Mr. Beauregarde's head.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that. I know you want it." He responded, gripping me tighter.

"I'm pretty sure you are the last person I'd want anything from." I replied.

"Oh please. Are you trying to say that anyone else in this room would be more appealing? What you gonna go for that Oompa Loompa there? Or maybe gramps. Even you have to admit that I'm the most appealing man here."

"I believe Ms. Bucket has made it very clear that she has no interest in you." Wonka interjected, but for the first time since I started the tour, I completely ignored him in favor of arguing with Violet's depraved father. At this point I had managed to slip free of his grasp but I no longer had any intention of escaping.

"Oh I'm completely certain that I could find a much more appealing candidate in this room." I informed him. Willy was obviously thrown off by the fact that no one had even spared him a glance. Sure he expected that from Mr. Beauregarde but not from Connie.

"Is that so little lady? Then prove it." He said, eyes glinting at what he most likely assumed to be an impossible challenge. I scoffed at his little challenge.

"Fine." I said before quickly turning around and storming toward Willy. Not a word could escape his mouth before I was upon him. I roughly pulled his head toward mine as I pinned him to the wall with my body. My lips descended upon his and I silently thanked God that no one else seemed to notice or care about what was happening here. I felt bad about jumping Willy like this, but I had a point to prove. I even decided to taunt Mr. Beauregarde by running my hands through Willy's curly hair and slightly moaning into the hot kiss. This spurred a previously stock still Willy into action. He started to kiss back as his big hands roamed my waist and sides. But, much to Wonka's dismay, I quickly pulled away and left a shocked Wonka and Mr. Beauregarde to continue the tour. I intentionally swayed my hips as I walked back to tease the two men.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonka was the first to recover as he ran his hand across his lips. He then smirked as he sauntered back to the rest of the group. Mr. Beauregarde frowned at Wonka's smug attitude as he reluctantly joined the group as well. As Wonka showed everyone his new invention (Gum that tastes like a three course meal) I was desperately trying to will away the blush that was still on my face from my little outburst. I kept thinking back to how surprisingly soft Willy's lips were and how intense our kiss had gotten when he started to kiss back. I sat at the edge of the machine as Wonka joined me.

"Sorry." I said to him before he could regard me. " I was trying to deter Mr. BEAUREGARDE. Sorry if I caught you off guard." I said looking up at him.

"Not a problem dear." Wonka said, slightly breathless. I smiled as I noticed. I looked around to see Mr. Beauregarde sulking in the corner and Charlie looking at me with a mischievous grin. I left my seat as Willy put on a half-hearted attempt to stop Violet from chewing the gum.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I said as I crouched down next to Charlie.

"No reason in particular... I was just wondering if Willy's gonna be my new uncle." He said simply with a cheeky grin.

"I-What? No. I didn't think you saw that." I responded while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yep." Charlie said blissfully. "Grandpa saw it too."

"It's about time too." Grandpa Joe chimed in. "I want another grandchild before I die. Might as well make him a chocolatier." I stood back up with a flabbergasted look as I stared back and forth from Charlie to my father. I really had no response to this.

"Look," I responded slowly, trying to gather my thoughts "Tha- I- It wasn't like that. I was just trying to prove a point to Violet's rather perverse father." I wagged my finger weakly at the two, desperately trying to gain any sort of authority over the embarrassing situation.

"So you don't like him." Charlie looked like someone just killed his favorite TV character. I rushed to sooth him.

"Of course I like him. He is amazing at what he does. He is very admirable." I could hear my father give a sarcastic 'uh-huh' "And he is handsome, i suppose. But I've only just met him. So I'm not exactly planning a wedding date yet." I could see Charlie's eye start to lighten again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you do like him! And he likes you so you will end up married at some point!" My sigh of relief turned into a small groan as I hung my head in defeat.

"Fine... just please don't go around saying that to anyone." Charlie nodded and my father smiled at my dramatic sigh of defeat as I turned away from the two of them. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the three of us started to notice as Violet started turning well... violet. I gasped in shock as she quickly started inflating. I looked at Willy to see him watching the situation in amusement. Willy quickly stated that she needed to be sent to the juicing room immediately before she explodes. The inflated girl and her father left in haste, but not before Mr. Beauregarde was given surly goodbye by Wonka.


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N Holy Updated Fanfic, Batman! This is just a brief little chapter but you can expect another one soon. I also just wanted to explain why I made Violet's dad a creep because a few people did ask me about that. I just did it to add a bit more drama and he was supposed to play a larger part but I had to re write a large portion of this fanfic after my computer lost it so I cut down a few things for time. So that is all. Please enjoy.*

"Where is fancy bred? In the heart, or in the head?" Wonka asked in that mysterious was of his. "Shall we roll on?" Wonka smiled at me as he made his little pun. Despite how happy I was that Mr. Beauregarde was leaving, I was still concerned for Violet after hearing that there is a probability that she may explode. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head, trusting that Wonka wouldn't actually allow anyone here to die.

"Well well well. Two naughty, nasty children gone. Three good, sweet children left." I couldn't help but smile at this. Wonka must have realized by now that not all of the children here are as sweet as he's letting on. Wonka led the group yet again into another room before stopping abruptly to show off some lickable wallpaper. "Lick an orange, it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple. Go ahead, try it!" Me and Charlie shared a smile as he went to lick the wall. I couldn't help but feel a little reluctant. Licking a wall just seemed a bit odd. Although at this point it was to be expected. I shrugged my shoulders and went for an untouched cherry on the wall near Wonka. Willy smiled widely at the back of my head as he heard me gasp in shock as I tasted the cherry. I pulled back and looked at him in surprise. Despite the fact that I knew it would taste of cherry, it still somehow caught me off guard. He simply smiled at me and continued the tour.

"Something very unusual here. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere and not a drop to drink, yet." Wonka then went on to explain that he was working on something called a Fizzy Lifting Drink. He explained briefly that the drink could make you float. I couldn't help but laugh in shock.

"Yes, Connie?" Willy asked me.

"Mr Wonka, that just doesn't seem possible. A drink that can make you fly." I exclaimed. Willy gave me another gentle smile before responding.

"It is quite possible. Unfortunately, we will not be able to witness it today. The drink is still too powerful. At this point, the children begged him to let them try it. I even threw some puppy eyed glances at him to drive the point home. I could see him break a little at my glance but ultimately he held his ground, claiming there'd be children floating around all over the place. With that he led us to another room. As we walked, I could feel a hand lightly place itself on my lower back. I turned to see Willy smile at me in an odd, wistful way. Yet again, no one else seemed to notice.

"Connie?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wonka?" I replied, waiting for him to continue. He looked like he desperately wanted to share something with me for a moment before simply smiling.

"I must insist that you call my by my first name. I believe we are on a first name basis at this point." He said, cheekily referring to the kiss we had shared a very short while ago. I could tell that that wasn't what he really wanted to say to me, but I didn't want to push him. I instead blushed, muttering something along the lines of "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that..." Willy laughed at that.

And quietly said "I don't believe I'll be able to forget that for quite a while..." I looked up at him as his voice yet again had a very wistful property to it. But before I could say anything, he left my side to show the group into the right room so that we could continue the tour. I looked back to check on Charlie and Grandpa Joe, when I realized they were no where to be seen.


End file.
